


Freelancer

by PvtS1mmons_Gr1f



Series: Red vs Blue Kids [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Agent York (Red vs. Blue) Lives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dog Freckles (Red vs. Blue), Human AI Program Theta (Red vs. Blue), Human Junior (Red vs. Blue), Mentioned Agent South Dakota (Red vs Blue), Multi, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PvtS1mmons_Gr1f/pseuds/PvtS1mmons_Gr1f
Summary: The agents and Mercs now have families. Shenanigans ensue.





	Freelancer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yin/gifts).



Hey.

My name's Allen Church-Caboose. My parents are an a.i. named Leonard Church-Caboose, and an idiot named Michael J. Church-Caboose. My a.i. name is Upsilon, and I live with my parents as well as a single dad and his kid, Junior. The dad is named Lavernius. We also have a dalmatian rottweiler mix named Freckles (My little sister named him). I have 3 sisters, Shelia, Dakota, and Texas. We called Texas Texxie when Aunt Texas (She is not my aunt, we just call her that cause she likes it.) comes over. She likes though, so she has us call her that _all the time_.

I have 5 best friends, and one of them's my crush. I will tell ya about em, mostly cause their going to be my main characters as well as me.

First, there's Jim Yorkington. Jim's parents are Carolina Yorkington and James Yorkington, and he lost his left eye because I was stupid and tackled him, getting a stick stabbed into his eye. He says he forgives me, but I know better. Jim is an expert on lock-picking, and he's really good at it too. He's also trained to fight with one eye, but he has his older brother, Delta, help him with his homework.

Then, there's Easton and Weston Dakota. Weston is my crush, and East and her are twins, like their dad and Aunt South. They have blonde hair, like Aunt Texas, and blue eyes like Uncle North. East is phenomenal when it comes to sharpshooting in video games, and West still kicks my ass when we spar. Part of why I like her. They have a little brother named Theta.

And finally, there's Dannalee Gates and Samantha Ortiz. Sam and Dan's family are one household, and their parents are Issac and Connie Gates and Samuel and Sarge Ortiz. Dannalee has two older twin brothers named Ian and Isaiah.

Right now, I was at the cafe with Jim, the Twins, Dan, and Sam. We were drinking Starbucks and talking about life. Then, Jim brought something up.

"So, I was looking through my mom and dad's computer-" He started. East laughed.

"Ya didn't tell us you were a hacker too, Jimmy." He said, earning a smile from Jim.

"Well, I am, okay? So, anyways, I hacked into parents computer, and you won't believe what I saw!" Jim continued. We all exchanged glances.

"Whatcha see?" Dan asked, breaking the silence. Jim leaned in, his missing eye hauntingly white.

"Our parents were a part of Project Freelancer." He whispered. Peppermint Mocha spewed out of West's mouth.

"What?!" She exclaimed. We were all surprised. My Dad didn't like Project Freelancer, and neither did Pops and Mr. Tucker. I'd always wondered why.

"I'm not shitting you. My mom and dad were Agents York and Carolina." Jim said.

"Well, no surprise there." Dan chuckled. Jim smiled.

"East, West, Agents Texas and North Dakota are your parents." Now East spit out his Peppermint Mocha.

"You're kidding!" West said.

"I mean, it explains why you kick my ass every time we spar, West." I pointed out, earning a nod from East. "And why East is a badass sharpshooter." West now nodded.

"Dannalee, you've got criminal parents. Agent Connecticut and Felix the Mercenary are wanted." Jim whispered. Danny paled.

"But, mom's a good guy!" She protested.

"Not according to the files. Turned her back on Freelancer to get the truth." Jim cleared up. Danny looked down at her mocha.

"What about me?" Sam asked.

"Your dad helped Felix as Locus, so he's wanted too." Jim told her. Sam slammed her fist on the table.

"Bullshit!" She shouted. That got people staring.

"This is normal, people!" I said, and that fixed it. "Careful." I told Sam.

"Sorry. Lost my temper." She apologized. Jim cleared his throat.

"Allen." What he said next changed my life forever.

"Your dad is the a.i. fragment Epsilon, the Alpha's Memory."

* * *

_To be continued..._

 


End file.
